


肉文里请勿使用处理食材手法比喻

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Do not read it before a meal, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Food, Kinks, Lots of inappropriate similes, M/M, Not a successful try, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Why Did I Write This?, You Have Been Warned
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: DN，灵感来自随缘讨论区的一个帖子：肉文裏請勿使用處理食材手法比喻这帖子实在是太好笑了，看完忍不住想象如果一篇肉文全程搞这种无厘头比喻会怎样，就没控制住自己罪恶的手。本文有参考楼里的一些例子。然后因为花了太长时间来写了，感觉挺失败的，请见谅。警告：大量提及食物，大量不恰当的比喻，全程高能，不宜空腹阅读（吃饱了好像更不宜了？），在阅读过程中感到不适请立刻退出。另外，作者不提倡浪费食物。您已被警告过。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	肉文里请勿使用处理食材手法比喻

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gray_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_Angelo/gifts).



> 洛希，生日快乐！

回到事务所的时候，天空已呈酱油色。但丁右手把叛逆扛在肩上，叹着气，左手提着个颜色很喜庆的塑料袋。

今天，他去面粉厂里给人除专门啃蛇皮袋的恶魔，这种小型恶魔自然是不堪一击，爱玩如他甚至也只在打爆了三包小麦粉的情况下就把它们尽数解决。事情本身一切顺利，他很快就能找委托人领报酬顺便拎一盒对方允诺的戚风蛋糕走。他错就错在不该装逼，不该站在漫天飞舞的面粉中踩着恶魔的脑袋点一根烟。然后就那样了，钱没了，打火机也没了。

“那个……恶魔杀掉了……”

委托人看着一头白发支棱成杀马特、满脸焦黑的但丁，又越过他的肩膀望了望已经不复存在的厂子（的废墟），一时无语凝噎。但丁心虚地扯起一个灿烂的笑容，朝委托人眨了眨眼，又不知道现在自己整张脸只有两颗眼珠和牙齿是看得清的，这一笑差点整得对面的中年男人脑溢血。委托人咬牙切齿地从皮夹里挑出两张和但丁的大衣一样破破烂烂的钞票塞到他手里，转身就走。但丁自知理亏，便没有追上去，委屈巴巴地盯着手里的二十块钱，感叹今天份的披萨又无了。他在巴士站等了二十分钟，找一个瑟瑟发抖的路人把这二十块散成零钱，上车后投了两枚硬币。坐在最后一排望着窗外的风景，他忍不住叹了口气：打火机也没了。

披萨肯定是吃不起了，附近能赊账的店也赊了个遍了，可是肚子还饿着嘴还馋着，但丁走进车站边上的一家小卖部。他抓了一袋酒鬼花生，两根火腿肠，一袋卤蛋和一把鸡爪，把剩下的几块钱三毛扔进塑料袋里，让它们一路叮叮作响。一脚把事务所大门踹开，但丁直奔沙发，靴子都没脱就往上一躺，累死了。他踢了一脚点唱机，翻身把手探进沙发底下，掏出上次没喝完的那瓶伏特加，心情突然又好了起来，开心得呼吸都是噗嗤噗嗤的紧促。

但丁一边跟着点唱机里的音乐哼哼，一边用牙刺啦一声撕开火腿肠的包装——他很有经验，火腿肠要先吃，就着伏特加口感很鲜嫩，然后再吃味道重的卤蛋，最后也饱了，就可以慢条斯理的啃鸡爪。不能一上来就吃鸡爪，鸡爪吃太快，味道又重，卤蛋和火腿就不香了。然而这时，楼上突然传来啪叽一声。

但丁听到声音下意识脑海里就跳出了凶狠恶煞的维吉尔，他打了个激灵，伏特加全洒到胸口上了，因为天太热但丁把胸前的扣子全解了，这下酒精给他烧得火辣辣的疼。他第一反应是赶紧把脚放到地上，要是维吉尔看到他又穿着鞋躺沙发他肯定又要挨一顿臭骂。不对啊，维吉尔接了个两千公里外的委托下午刚出门，就算来回都用阎魔刀开门也不至于那么快……

他变得警惕，叼起包装袋还没拆完的火腿肠，蹑手蹑脚往楼上去。

推开房门，他顿时明白刚刚那声顿响是从何而来的了。一个身影正像砧板上的鱼一样在双人床旁的地面上抽搐，定睛一看，原来是尼禄，那孩子夹在两腿之间蹭的东西好像就是但丁几年前爱穿的那件大衣，床上乱糟糟的，虽然他的床一直很乱，但他从来不会把枕头弄到……那个位置。

尼禄苍白的双颊透着粉红，像极了刚蒸透的寿包，鼻子埋进红色布料中，用下身磨着但丁那件旧大衣上的硬质皮扣，哑哑地喘息着像是台坏掉的抽油烟机，他太过投入，甚至没注意到叔叔的步步逼近。

“小子？”

“嗯……？啊！”

窗外的霓虹灯应景地亮起，尼禄抬起头，但丁的影子随之打在他脸上，“但丁……你回来了……”

“你怎么在这里？”

“维吉尔在电话里说他出差了。”

好家伙，这两父子什么时候已经背着他发展到打电话互报行程的程度了？

但丁不由得失笑：“你家里人知道你今晚不回去了吗。”

“他们知道，我跟妮可说了我……操，我又不是小孩子了！”尼禄这才反应过来，想对但丁做一个怒目而视的表情，可他抱着大衣夹着腿红着脸的可怜模样一点威慑力都没有，活像只被捆住了钳子的大闸蟹。

“你怎么说的？”但丁在他身旁单膝跪下，尼禄不由自主地往他那边凑了凑。

“我说……我要去叔叔家吃饭……”但丁一只手撑在他脑袋右侧。

“嗯，那你还没吃饭？”但丁湿热的气息洒在他耳垂上。

“没有……嗯……”尼禄眼角微微发红，双眸水汽氤氲，目光只能勉强聚焦在但丁脸上。

尼禄喝了酒，但丁闻出来了，酒里指不定还加了什么别的东西，不然这孩子怎么会在他卧室的地板上扭成麻花状呢？

“松手。”

“不要！”

如果尼禄打算跟他的旧衣服一起过日子的话，但丁倒也没什么意见。只不过当务之急应该是喂饱这只饥肠辘辘的小狗狗。但丁把还没开始吃的火腿肠往乱糟糟的床头柜一放，一手钻到尼禄的脖颈下方，一手揽起他的腿，连崽带衣服往床上一扔。双人床不堪重负地嘎嘎作响，尼禄一下像爆米花似的弹得老高。他没来得及惊呼一声，男人已经整个伏在了他身上。

但丁滑滑热热的舌头贴上尼禄的颈窝，痒痒的，尼禄忍不住想缩起脖子把他挤开，可年长者在他下身的动作却逼得他做出相反的动作，抬起身子，像只不知死活的大鹅般把脖子伸展于菜刀之下，引颈受戮。但丁的左手按在他腿间，不知轻重地抓了一把，力度隔着粗糙的牛仔布料传到他硬到快炸敏感到极点的鸡巴上，把他的脑子搅成一锅烂熟的土豆泥。调教良好的身体比他本人更为理智，熟练地为侵略者张开了双腿。但丁抓起自己的老大衣甩到床下，立马便占据了年轻人两腿之间的位置。

舌头游走到他的耳垂，在他脖子上留下一段蜗牛爬行似的湿痕，这块蛤蜊般的嫩肉被但丁用嘴全部含住，舌尖往他耳廓探，又突然开始用力吮吸，仿佛在吸田螺。尼禄抬起两条肌肉结实的腿紧紧夹住但丁的胯部，双手死死圈住但丁的脖子，越收越紧，几乎要像只树袋熊一样腾空挂在但丁身上了。但丁干脆托着尼禄的屁股往后一坐，让他整个人坐到自己怀里。尼禄满身通红，在男人雄伟的硬挺上笨拙地晃了晃屁股，催促对方快快行动。

坏小狗。饥饿的小狗。发情的小狗。他欠操的小狗。

他的小狗把耳朵从但丁的唇齿间挣脱出来，把自己那张总是骂个不停的嘴塞了进去。这孩子不识章法不知收敛，只是在但丁薄薄的双唇之间胡舔乱啃，妄想用牙齿就叩开但丁的嘴。但丁有些无奈，半推半就地让尼禄闯了进来。尼禄的舌头扫过他的颊壁，数过他的每一颗牙齿，甚至想继续往但丁的喉咙深处顶。但丁知道是时候给他一点教训，好让尼禄认清情况了。他一手摁住尼禄的后脑勺免得他一会儿乱动，方才完全放弃抵抗的舌头突然抬起卡住了尼禄那根乱伸的，用尽全力一吸。尼禄感觉自己的舌头快要被扯掉了，空气也要被但丁吸光了。他要呼吸，他要呼吸，但他做不到。他想挣扎，却被但丁牢牢盯在了怀里。哀求的呜呜声在他们的嘴里炸开，比任何时候听到的都要清晰也都要粘腻。舌根的疼痛和窒息的快意一起涌上大脑，让他像块放了太久的披萨一样整个瘫软下来。这时但丁才放开他，让他得以喘息。

“饿了吗？”但丁居高临下地看着他勉强找回呼吸的样子，一脸好笑的意味。要不是他的薄唇被尼禄咬得红肿破皮，这副姿态也许会更加完美。

“是的，我饿了，快喂我，但丁，快。”他不知羞耻地脱口而出。

“如你所愿。”

尼禄全身滚烫，红得像刚出锅的虾子，但丁像剥虾壳一样一点一点扒掉了他的衣服。

-

三分钟前，但丁起身走到窗边把窗帘的系带一扯，用它蒙上了尼禄的眼睛，然后说要去拿餐具了。尼禄坐在床上抱着自己的腿，心中忍不住期待“餐具”到底是什么？像上次那样，几个充满电的按摩棒？还是用魔具改造而成，连半魔都无法随意挣脱的手铐？或者说……一起上？想到这里尼禄感觉愈发难耐，屁股在床单上蹭了蹭，后穴深处感觉一阵酥麻，几乎要像雌穴一般流出水来了。

他听见但丁的脚步声，男人的体重压低了他身前床垫。他自觉地张开了腿，让但丁跪进来，然后是皮带扣解开的金属撞击声。

“张嘴。”

尼禄挺直了腰，像待哺的小鸟般乖巧又殷勤地张开了他的嘴，等待着主人的投喂，就差没有啾啾啾叫出声了。一个凉凉的、有点湿的柱状物顶上了他的下唇，往他的舌头上滑，味蕾告诉他这东西咸咸的，香香的，似乎很好吃……等等，这他妈不是火腿肠吗？

操，但丁这个傻逼！我说的又不是这种饿！！！

见尼禄要发作，但丁赶紧伸手撸了撸他那头短短的白毛。

然后但丁常年握剑的手握住了他硬了太久的阴茎，激得他把嘴张得更大。火腿肠当然没有但丁那根玩意粗，也没那么长，但它被但丁拿在手里相当灵活，但丁一会儿像个牙医似的敲敲他的牙齿，一会用火腿肠拍拍他的舌头，一会在他的脸颊上往外戳出一个个小小的凸起。但丁似乎玩得很开心，另一只手的动作则毫无诚意，连手套都没摘掉，甚至没抚摸他多久又松开了。

接着，有什么尖锐的东西扎了扎他的乳首，电流般刺痛让他畏缩了一下。但丁满意地看着尼禄颜色尚浅的小乳头在鸡爪的刺戳下变成了扇贝一样的质感，看起来美味又可口。尼禄决定不忍了，他干脆利落地一咬，火腿肠断成两截，他嚼都没嚼就把嘴里那半截咽了下去。另一截火腿肠和鸡爪都掉到了床上。

“……好啦，好啦。不逗你玩了。”

坏狗狗。不听话，训不乖。没办法，谁让但丁就宠着他呢。但丁与他的兄长不同，没有什么操控他人的变态嗜好，看着尼禄对他呲牙咧嘴，他不但不觉冒犯，还觉得趣味横生。

但丁扯掉尼禄眼前的系带，望向他那双怒气冲冲的蓝眼睛，忍不住笑了。他俯下身，把胡子没刮干净的脸颊凑到那根硬邦邦的阴茎旁，先是伸出舌尖舔了舔尼禄的龟头，一下、一下、又一下，抬起眸子自下而上地瞄了他一眼，然后微微张嘴，双唇浅浅地包到冠状沟。但丁嘴里又软又热，尼禄爽得倒吸一口凉气，直翻白眼，揪住了但丁的头发。就像在嘬一根美味的棒棒糖，但丁含住他的龟头，又是吮又是舔，用舌尖挑逗他敏感的马眼，弄出一阵羞人的水声。他嘴唇上刚才被尼禄咬破的伤口已经愈合，重新变得光滑水润，但还是那么红。

但丁一只手扶着尼禄越涨越大的阴茎，收起牙齿，把它继续往嘴里吞，一直吞到喉咙深处，吞到他的鼻子埋进尼禄浓密的白色耻毛中。尼禄感觉到自己的鸡巴一顶撞到一块软腭上，喉管在但丁下意识的吞咽中收缩着，湿湿滑滑地挤着尼禄的阴茎。前液在但丁嘴里发苦，和涎水一起从他鲜红的嘴角流出，淅淅沥沥地沿着会阴滴到尼禄的臀缝间，弄得真的好像女人那样湿答答的了。但丁的另一只手也没闲着，将黏糊糊的唾液往尼禄的后穴处抹，仿佛在给火鸡塞填料。接着他试探性地插进了一根手指，异物的侵入让尼禄绷紧了身子，然后是第二根。但丁一边吞吐尼禄的肉棒，一边并起手指在男孩的后穴里抽插。手指时而屈起刺戳他的甬道，时而像剪刀一样在他体内叉开。看着自己的屌在叔叔嘴里进进出出，又感受着后穴被肆意玩弄，尼禄哪里受得了这个，很快就被但丁前后夹击得浑身颤抖。感觉到尼禄快要交代了，但丁刚想稍微抬起头，不料却被他用大腿狠狠地夹住了脑袋动弹不得。妈的，这小子真的被他宠坏了。

尼禄呻吟一声，头脑一片空白，把腰一挺射在了但丁嘴里，虽说半魔没有咽反射，但还是会被呛到。听着叔叔闷闷的咳嗽声，尼禄才后知后觉地松开了大腿的钳制。但丁还趴在他两腿之间，一头半长的银发被他揉得乱糟糟的，张开嘴，把那根还没软下来的阴茎吐了出来，唾液在龟头和他的嘴之间扯出几道银丝，溢出的白浊挂在他果冻一样的唇边，好像化掉的圣代。但丁不仅咽下了射到嘴里的精液，还伸出舌头把嘴边的也舔干净了。刚回过神没几秒的尼禄看着叔叔这副模样，顿时感觉自己又可以了，但他忘记了还有两根插在后穴的手指。但丁把手指一勾，尼禄高潮余韵未褪的身体又痉挛起来。汗水浸湿了床单，传奇恶魔猎人笑了，爬起身把尼禄抱起来，往浴室走去。

-

尼禄跪趴在浴缸里，双臂叠在瓷砖上，把潮红的脸埋在臂弯间。发烫的热水没过他的膝盖，早已被情欲侵蚀的他止不住颤抖，就像被扔进水里的泡腾片。这时但丁终于也脱掉了身上的衣服，和他一起挤进了浴缸里。尼禄感觉他们好像两粒锅里的汤圆，煮着煮着就黏到一块了。虽然已经高潮过一次，但最深处的欲望却仍未解决。但丁结实的腹肌压在他的后腰上，从各种意义上都相当惊人的老二抵在他湿漉漉的腿缝间，那张刚刚服务过他的嘴贴着他耳畔，似乎在呢喃什么下流的话语。尼禄听不清，但他能猜个七八成。但丁按着他的腰，让他趴得更低，像只真正的小狗那样高高撅起屁股。才发泄过没多久的分身又有了抬头的迹象，穴口在弥漫的水汽中翕动着一张一合，仿佛想赶紧把旁边的那根巨物吸进去。

但丁似乎还为方才床上的吃瘪怀恨在心。他所渴求的性器并没有如期而至，落在屁股上的是毫不留情的一巴掌。热水让巴掌声更加响亮，在狭窄的浴室里回荡。接着是第二下，拍在左边，第三下，拍在右边，第四下……尼禄不怕疼，却被生生扇出了一声声绝望的喘息。他要的不是这个……他要但丁操他，占有他，现在就要。

“啧，你看你，打屁股都能把你打硬。”但丁停下了手上的动作，欣赏尼禄被他扇成蜜桃色的两瓣屁股。

也许但丁说得没错，也许他确实是一个喜欢被亲叔叔肏的婊子，他确实是一只发情的、欠操的、被宠坏的小狗。如果这能让但丁马上就狠狠操他一顿，他都认了，说他是什么都可以。

在欲望面前，自尊和骄傲不过是一片脆弱的薯片，轻轻一碾便支离破碎了。于是他开始哀求，开始乞怜，他知道但丁耳根软；他认错，他许诺：“我错了但丁……我以后都会听话的……”；他甚至将一只手往身后探，像个最廉价的妓女一样稍微扒开自己的后穴，露出嫩色的媚肉。但丁却始终不为所动。最终他恼羞成怒，咬牙切齿地叫道：“我要告诉维——”

太粗太长的阴茎猝不及防地贯穿了他，深深地、深深地顶到他体内，让他咬着自己的手臂尖叫出声。但丁没有给他适应的时间，下一刻就开始了毫无顾忌的抽插。唾液、水汽、加上欲望，尼禄已经完完全全为他湿透了，炙热的肠壁食髓知味般吮吸着他的阴茎，每一片肌肉都在挽留。囊袋随着但丁大开大合的动作重重拍在尼禄的大腿上，响声粘腻响亮又放荡。但丁双手捏住尼禄被抽得滚烫的屁股，就像揉着两团白白软软的面团，把它们往中间挤，这样即使他把鸡巴抽出来的时候也能继续被尼禄的身体包裹。除了下身极乐般的快感，尼禄什么也感觉不到了，他感觉不到他把自己的手臂咬得鲜血直流，感觉不到膝盖因为麻木而颤抖，他只感觉到但丁，每一寸的但丁，但丁的鸡巴，但丁的鸡巴怎么肏进他的身体，碾磨他的每一个敏感点。他的甬道像火一样热，这把火沿着脊柱一直烧到他的脑髓。他再也抑制不住自己，随着但丁的操干放声呻吟。每一次新的刺入都带出一声呜咽，尼禄的锁骨被但丁顶得一下一下撞在浴缸边缘，咚咚作响，他毫不怀疑再过几分钟，浴缸和他的骨头必定要碎掉一个。

这时但丁直起身，握住尼禄的腰肢，把他像章鱼烧一样翻了个身。硕大的阴茎在尼禄体内转了个圈，磨得他发出小兽般的哀号。但丁看起来也是湿漉漉的，白发大概是被汗水粘在英俊的脸庞两侧，他一手托着尼禄的后脑勺，嘴角挂起一个不明所以的微笑，尼禄正想抬头朝他索吻，但丁却突然收起了支撑他的手掌，让尼禄整个人在重力的作用下往后落进了水里。恐慌比窒息感来得更快，尼禄本能地开始挣扎，而他的动作只是让后穴把但丁埋在他体内的性器绞得更紧。气泡扑通扑通地从他口鼻涌出，热水取而代之灌进，烧得他咽喉一阵刺痛。在彻底无法呼吸之前，但丁又从水中托起了他的脑袋。尼禄猛地咳嗽起来，刚刚呛进去的水一股一股从他嘴角流出，他刚想开口骂句什么，便看到但丁深吸一口气吻住了他。然后他们两人一起沉入了水中，池水哗啦啦地溢出浴缸。

他们在水中睁开眼，凝视着对方那双颜色相近的蓝眼睛。这一次，尼禄没有感到窒息，因为但丁在给他渡气。世界一时变得好安静，一切都那么遥远。直到但丁再次开始律动，搅出一篇混沌的水声。在水下，肉体相撞的声音原来是那么沉闷又那么刺耳。咚、咚、咚，那声音迎上了他心跳的节奏，每一下都撞在了他的灵魂上。作为回应，尼禄紧紧抱住但丁，那是他的氧气，他的救生圈。但丁填满了他，占据了他，将他撑开到极限，榨干了他的每一丝呼吸——而他甘之若饴。眼前的一切渐渐暗淡下去，但丁给他的快感却前所未有地明亮，让他甘愿溺毙在其中……

在他们双双溺死之前，但丁猛然抱起尼禄，让他坐进怀里。他们喘息着，像新生儿般用力呼吸着空气。但丁的阴茎被吞进了尼禄的最深处，他竭力向上一顶，射了进去。尼禄身上的每一个孔洞都在淌水——因为高潮，因为绝望，也因为感激。他像只八爪鱼一样死死缠在但丁身上，哭喊着射了出来。

-

  


  


收拾过一轮后，但丁把软成棉花糖的尼禄放在了沙发上，看了眼脏兮兮的床单。

彻底没救了。烧掉吧。反正都要被维吉尔骂，毁尸灭迹了起码能少几个槽点。但丁这样想着，把手伸进了大衣口袋里。操，打火机也没了。


End file.
